1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an authentication server apparatus, a recording medium and/or an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for authentication of a user is known in which respective numbers used in a password are divided into a plurality of groups so that each group includes two or more numbers, and thereby using a string of group IDs for identifying the respective groups for the authentication.
In the aforementioned conventional technology, the password input for a password registration is stored, and the password is converted into the string of the group IDs in every authentication. Here, in an authentication system for authenticating a user based on a password input by the user, it is desired that the illegal acquisition of the user's password by a third party caused by a leakage of the password registered (stored) in an authentication server be prevented. Also, it is desired that the illegal acquisition of the user's password by a third party caused by password prying (e.g., snooping, illicit observing, etc.) in the user's password input operation for the authentication be prevented.